Better
by flufflebooty
Summary: If I kiss you where it's sore, will you feel better? Demyx was huge on music. He didn't think he knew anyone else who liked all his favourite artists, then along came his best friends boyfriend. RokuDem slight AkuRoku


_Better_

_A RokuDem Story_

_By xcassedega_

_A/N: New Story! Haha. Dedicated to Shugotenshii who I think is secretly my fan fiction muse. I love ya._

Summary: **After Axel borrows Demyx's car, Dem finds some mix CD's that were left in his car, all full of his favorite artists in bands. Knowing Axel hates his music, he wants to know who his 'musical soul mate' is, it turns out to be Axel's boyfriend. Dem invites him to a show to his favorite band because he has an extra ticket. From there they become friends and their relationship starts escalating. RokuDem slight AkuRoku**

_**Chapter One: Musical Soulmate.**_

_**----**_

_If I kiss you where it's sore,_

_If I kiss you where it's sore,_

_Will you feel better, better, better;_

_Will you feel anything at all?_

_Will you feel better, better, better_

_Will you feel anything at all?_

_Born like sisters to this world,_

_In a town where blood ties are only blood,_

_If you never say your name out loud to anyone,_

_They can never call you by it_

_-----_

I spend seven to twelve hours a day; six fucking days a week working at the shittiest, yet somehow busiest resteraunt in fucking Hollow Bastion washing dishes while supporting myself through school and living with my best friend in some crappy two bedroom apartment, that was more like a studio with two walk-in closets disguised as bedrooms. I did this to get me through college on my own because my parents couldn't afford it and I didn't get the grades to get any scholarships. I did this to be successful in the music world and finally finish schooling forever, because school has definitely never been my forte. I was doing pretty good in college however, but I took mostly music classes since it was my major of course. Today, I spent eleven hours working in this fucking place, and I was ready to kill someone. I needed to get home and play some music for a bit, and celebrate my first time having 2 days off in a row by going to a party maybe tonight, or just sleeping; and by going to a show of one of my favorite bands tomorrow night, then sleep the entire second day off.

After finally getting out of work I get into my car and start driving home. I get tired of the same old drivel on the radio and turn on whatever CD my room/carmate axel left in the CD player; when the lyrics of Regina fucking Spektor's "Better" flows into my ears. Now, I know all my CD's are at home, which means someone Axel was driving was listening to her, because I know Axel sure as hell wasn't. I turn through the rest of the songs, coming up was "Still in the Room" by Julia Nunes, "Hello, I'm in Delaware" by City and Colour, "You Don't Know Me" by Ben Folds FEATURING Regina Spektor, and like the REST of all my favourite songs on the planet.

Holding the burnt mix CD in my hand I burst into mine and my best friends apartment.

"Axel. Who the hell is this amazing person. WHO IS IT?!"

"What the fuck are you yelling about Demyx?"

"THIS CD. THIS WAS MADE BY MY MUSICAL SOULMATE. CITY AND COLOUR, JULIA NUNES, REGINA SPEKTOR, BEN FUCKING FOLDS, THE ACADEMY IS…HELLOGOODBYE…EVERYTHING I LOVE. WHO THE FUCK IS IT."

"Oh, that shit. Roxas."

"Your boyfriend listens to this amazing music? Your boyfriend listens to the same music as me? But you hate that music."

"I don't judge people based on music. I'm best friends with you aren't I?"

I can't believe Axel was dating someone with good taste in music. I can't believe Axel was dating someone with AMAZING type in music. I stared at Axel for a few minutes while thinking about something.

"What the fuck is with you, Demyx. Stop staring." Axel backed away from me a bit.

"Give me your phone." I held out my hand for his phone.

"Why should I?"

"I NEED TO CALLYOUR BOY TOY. JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE." I pretty much jumped on him as he was holding his phone out of reach, we looked like two siblings fighting over a toy, and that's how we were acting. It's how we always act.

"Boy Toy? If anything, he's my toy. I prefer 'bitch' however." My musical soul mate and Axel's boyfriend. Roxas was standing in our doorway. "Why do you need me anyway?"

"You." I held up the CD "What is this? Since when do you listen to this?"

"Listen to what?"

"EVERYTHING I LISTEN TO."

"Uh…I don't know, like forever?"

I stare at him for a whole minute. "Your coming with me tomorrow."

I've been looking for someone to join me at the concert for months, I bought two tickets for me and my ex, but we broke up so I needed someone to take over his spot. "City and Colour, tomorrow. You're coming."

"……Seriously? We've barely spoken before. This is only like my third time meeting you."

"Yes, but that was before I realized we were musically compatible. Now we _have _to be best friends. And you **have **to go with me tomorrow, Roxas."

"Fuck Yes. You have no idea how much I wanted tickets to that."

I jumped in joy and hugged him. "Be here at around four tomorrow, we'll be leaving shortly after that. I have a hotel room because it's two hours away and I can't drive at night all that well."

This is where Axel steps in.

"Woah woah. You're taking my boyfriend with you to a concert and a hotel? Yeah, I don't care if you're my best friend, you're not doing that."

"…….Axel. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and if you trust me, and if you trust Demyx, and I would hope you would, you would trust that nothing would happen, and if you don't trust us, well then, I have no reason to stay with you." Roxas smirked at him, to be returned with a slight pout from Axel who then took off to his room.

I smiled and walked to my room, feeling pretty happy that I didn't have to go alone. I grabbed my guitar and started playing some random tunes.

I needed the concert, and I needed the company. It was a perfect chance to feel better after the break-up and from all the work slash school stress. I really needed to feel better after all this time.

----

_If I kiss you where it's sore, _

_If I kiss you where it's sore,_

_Will you feel better, better, better,_

_Will you feel anything at all?_

_Will you feel better, better, better,_

_Will you feel anything at all?_

You're getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder.

And I don't understand and I don't understand.

But if I kiss you where it's sore,

If I kiss you where it's sore,

will you feel better, better, better,

Will you feel anything at all?

_**Fin.**_

**----**

**A/N: I hate how short my opening chapters are, but this actually took me all day to write because I always have at least a week fucking long writers block after writing a chapter of something and I wrote Chapter three of Comin Home on early morning Christmas eve…and it is officially as of four hours and twenty-three minutes ago, New Years Eve! This is how I spend my holidays. I'm boring as fuck. I'm actually going to church tonight till 10 then spending the day with my mom, I had a party to go too but I'm not. ANYWHO. This song from the chapter/title name is Better by REGINA SPEKTOR. REGINA FUCKING SPEKTOR. Who I love. A lot.**

**Happy New Years Americans. :]**

**-xcassedega**


End file.
